Princess Resurrection
by The Authoress of Heartbreak
Summary: Rated T for language. Read if you feel like a supernatural, romance, horror, adventure. R n R CHAPTER EIGHT IS UP! 314 hits so far!
1. Princess Departation

...XxX...

FULL PREVIEW SUMMARY OF CHAPTER ONE:

Hey, Shadow, can you hear me? I'm singing to you. My final lullaby. I hope you can hear me, because I'm just not sure if I can do anything but sing right now. Please, once I'm gone, don't cry. Don't hurt anyone. This was my entire fault. Of course, who's to blame? You can't hear me at all.

...XxX...

**Time: 6:43**

**Day: October 31, 2008**

**Place: Present-time, Midnight's condo**

**--**

My gosh, she was EXCITED!! Shadow was turning 66, and to celebrate, he and Midnight were going on a birthday date! Perfect, right? I know!

What to wear...what to wear...what to wear...what to wear...

CHA! She finally knew what to wear! Her hands flew over her chest-of-drawers and snatched up the sparkly black turtleneck and dark jeans. After removing her clothes and adorning the aforementioned ones, she skipped to the bathroom. She checked her watch. DANG! It was already 6:50! She really needed to hurry. She slammed open the door to the bathroom. 6:56, dang it. It took her 6 minutes just to put on a little makeup! She tossed on her red leather coat and flung herself out on her porch JUST when the large grandfather clock struck 7 times. Shadow was leaning against the door of his black with red stripe Lamborghini. He looked soooooooo dang sexy! He had on a black dress shirt with the first few buttons open, dark baggy jeans, and a blood red tie hanging loosely around his neck.

"HI SHADDIE-KUN!!!" She dashed into his awaiting, strong arms and inhaled his scent, "Happy 66th birthday!"

"So...where are we going?" He asked. Midnight grunted.

"You pick. It's your birthday anyway."

Short silence

"Uh...I'm not familiar with this side of town." He said. They got into the car. Midnight clicked the CD button and turned it up.

"Get in the passenger side, idiot." Now, Midnight was allowed to insult people publicly, it was just what she did. Everyone knew she was joking, so it was always mostly ignored by adults, teachers, and other older people, "Fix your shirt and tie, Shadow. We're going to 'L'inconnu Royal', a new fancy French place. It costs like, 200 bucks a person to get in. And you must dress formally."

"So...you managed to get us in...how?" He asked. She didn't answer, just slammed on the gas and drove quickly to the said restaurant. Soon enough, the large, five storied building came into view. The only thing she said as they got out of the car, was "Don't say _anything._" He nodded and they strolled up to the front door, which was a rotating glass one, and entered. Shadow ogled the fine chandeliers that hung from the high, golden ceiling. But, he stayed silent. They walked up to the front counter and Midnight smiled at the young attendee.

"M'excuser, jeune homme. Je crois que j'ai une table réservée sur la lucarne supérieure ? Veuillez m'escorter là." She said. She eyed him cutely, and he blushed heavily.

"Oui, Mademoiselle. Vous devez être Mademoiselle Midnight. Cet homme vous accompagne-t-il?" He replied.

"Oui! Merci. Et svp me rappeler de demander à votre patron de soulever votre salaire." She said in his ear. He gulped and loosened his collar. Midnight went to Shadow's side. They were lead to a golden elevator. Shadow had to bite his tongue to keep from saying something. As the elevator went up to the fifth floor, Midnight whispered in Shadow's ear.

"Don't worry. The owner knows me. I used to model for him." Shadow's eyes bugged out.

"What???" He whispered back.

"No no no, not that way. I mean, he would create different foods, and I would pose, pretending to eat them. It is magazine ad stuff. Some of the stuff was really good, too." She licked her lips, remembering the fine chocolate desserts and lush salads. DING...they stepped off the elevator...and straight into the cold, dark air of the night. It was a large patio with a table for two set up, with two big red candles lit in the center.

"Au revior Mademoiselle. Je reviendrai pour prendre vos ordres." The young waiter bowed and left. However, before he left, she cast him a suggestive wink. His head was a ball of fire when he left.

"Shadow, happy birthday. Or should I say, joyeux anniversaire!" She smiled. He smiled back and sat down across from her.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He touched her hand lightly. She blushed gently and held his hand. What did she ever do to deserve a guy like him? Oh yeah, getting bullied and abused by other girls. Oh well, it's all in the past now. Unknown to her, his other hand was fingering a small, red velvet box. It was small, yet meant so much to Shadow. If only he could muster up the courage to ask!

"Yeah. But do you know I love you back?" She laughed and he smiled. Someone cleared their voice. The busboy stood, awaiting their order. Midnight turned and smiled.

"Aa, merci." She pointed to something random on the menu. The boy nodded and wrote it down. He asked if it was for both of them. She smiled and nodded.

Minutes passed. The dark couple talked, laughed, and sometimes just stayed silent, enjoying the other's presence. Shuffling back, the busboy returned and whispered something in Midnight's ear. She gasped and the busboy left.

"I have to go visit the owner. He wants to congratulate me on something. Be right back, 'kay?" She said. Shadow nodded and Midnight kissed his cheek and left.

--

WITH MIDNIGHT

--

She walked down the long hallway and stopped in front of a dark mahogany door. She knocked once.

No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK

Silence.

Midnight growled. He wanted to talk to her, and he wasn't there? He had never done that before!

KNOCK KNOCK

There was a faint sound from inside. She raised an eyebrow.

STEP STEP STEP

She was five feet away from the door.

WHAM!

Her foot connected with the door, shattering it completely. She stepped through the now-open doorway and peered around. The desk light was on, that was all.

TAK TAK TAK TAK

She walked up to the desk. A folded envelope lay on the top.

TSIK

She ripped it open.

_Dear Midnight,_

_Congratulations!! Too bad little girl. You left your boyfriend to battle my bots on the roof! Oh well!_

_Sincerely, _

_Dr. Eggman_

Midnight cussed in 5 different languages.

TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK TAK

She ran as fast as she could up the stairwells.

"Stupid heels." She ripped them off and flung them away, all the while still running.

SLAM!

The door was ripped off its hinges, and Midnight nearly screamed at what she saw. Shadow was pinned against the side of the wall. Dead remnants of robots were everywhere. Eggman was in a large robot, aiming a VERY big laser towards Shadow.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed.

Time seemed to slow down...

(Shadow's POV)

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I heard her scream. I was seething from the injuries on all of my limbs. Time passed ever so slowly. Sound was cut off from my ears. Eggman was cackling and -in slow motion, as was everything- pressed a flashing red button. Midnight was running towards us. 'Go away!' I wanted to scream. My mouth wouldn't cooperate. A huge red beam was heading straight for me. I closed my eyes. I was going to die. No one could save me. It was the end. But, why wasn't my life flashing before my eyes? I heard a scream of pain, and a huge explosion. My eyes opened. The first thing I saw was Eggman, my mortal enemy, dead, from...drowning? His skin was pale, his eyes were white and pupil-less and water was pooling around his body from his mouth. 'Midnight' I thought. She killed him. But, where was she? My eyes rested on a still figure. Dark blue, lying in a puddle of black.

"MIDNIGHT!!!" She had taken the laser to her own heart...NO!! I screamed to her, standing up and running over. No...no...NO!! This could not be happening!! Her black blood was puddling around my feet as I lay. She moaned quietly and moved up, resting herself against the wall, and my head on her lap. Her slow singing rang through the cold, dark night.

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"**_

Even though she was singing about dying alone, I wanted to comfort her more. She was dying, just a shell of what she used to be. Her voice echoed through my mind.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

'STOP!' my mind screamed. My mouth wouldn't listen. She continued.

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"  
**_

Her voice was fading. She couldn't heal herself. All because she used her last drop to heal me! SHE was the one dying, not ME! It was all my fault!

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Our tears mixed, pooling on the ground, mixing with her black blood, and the red blood from the mutilated and drowned Eggman.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

I was shaking her, begging her to keep holding on. She smiled minutely, her eyes barely open.

"Know...that I will always love you...Shadow the Hedgehog." She said, "You know...it would," Her teeth clenched in pain, "be kinda corny if I said sayonara. So...I'll say this instead."

She used her last bout of energy to push my head up, her mouth hovering over my ear.

"Aishiretu, Shadow T. Hedgehog. It...will never...ever...be...goodbye." She whispered.

And with that, my world died. It crashed around me as she collapsed, lifeless, onto the walkway. The soft black rose petals settling around her, blending in with her dark blood.

--

Wow, can't believe I wrote that!! I hope it wasn't too sad.

I'm demanding AT LEAST 5 reviews, or I won't post the next chapter.

PREVIEW OF CHAPTER TWO:

_The line of people continued, paying their last respects to the girl in the silk-lined coffin. Shadow stayed, hovering over her as if almost protecting her. Unbeknownst to everyone, two unidentifiable creatures were also watching from the skylight at the top of the church._

"_She's perfect, don't you think, Hamlet?"_

"_Yes, the prince will surely like her."_


	2. Princess Salutation

...XxX...

FULL PREVIEW SUMMARY OF CHAPTER TWO:

The line of people continued, paying their last respects to the girl in the silk-lined coffin. Shadow stayed, hovering over her as if almost protecting her. Unbeknownst to everyone, two unidentifiable creatures were also watching from the skylight at the top of the church.

"She's perfect, don't you think, Hamlet?"

"Yes, the prince will surely like her."

...XxX...

It's been a week. A whole friggen week. He couldn't believe it. Shadow looked at the mirror one last time. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and a red carnation in the button hole.

It was time for the funeral. Shadow got in his car, and calmly drove to the beach. Once he arrived, he parked his car and silently turned it off.

He sat in the car for what seemed like forever. He finally exited the expensive car, and trudged down the wooden stairs and onto the fine sand. The coffin was placed on top of a marble table, and had the top open.

Midnight was dressed in a purple gown with a slight V-neck and small diamonds around the top. It had small, spaghetti straps and golden strings of beads across the V-neck opening. (see link on profile).

The inside of the beach church was also very beautiful. It was filled with many different shades of grey, white, and black, along with pictures of Mary and Jesus.

There was a long line of people stacked in the pews, as the deceased young lady had made many friends. Almost all of them were crying. The only people who weren't, were Shadow and Summer.

Summer because well, she had practically turned emo, tried to kill herself, and has never spoken a word since the incident. Shadow, for obvious reasons.

The ceremony droned on, people sobbing, and the priest saying how they would all miss her and how good she was.

'She wasn't good. She wasn't perfect. She was _imperfectly _perfect.' Shadow thought. About 20 minutes later, everyone lined up to pay their respects to the departed cat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." "Oh, poor young man." Why was HE being apologized to?? It was stupid and pointless, just another thing to get in his way. God, these people were pure retards. He wanted to run. Far, far away. He wanted to run so far, that he collapsed and died. He would be with his kitten again. These people didn't understand what he was going through, no matter what they said, nothing was going to get any better.

There was but a few left. Her two grandmothers, their husbands, and one of her first friends in Station Square.

He was standing by her coffin, nodding briefly to all that talked to her. His gaze rested apon her still form. Her candy pink, full lips. Her long, pitch black eyelashes. Her ears that used to wear about 7 piercings each. She was his definition of angel.

The line of people continued, paying their last respects to the girl in the silk-lined coffin. Shadow stayed, hovering over her as if almost protecting her. Unbeknownst to everyone, two unidentifiable creatures were also watching from the skylight at the top of the church.

"She's perfect, don't you think, Hamlet?" A black imp-looking creature asked a crimson one.

"Yes, the prince will surely like her." Hamlet answered.

"Hm, only a week old, too. Perfect." The black one commented.

"This is getting tiring, Lance. When this thing supposed to be over?" Hamlet was whining now.

"Silence, young fool. The time is getting near." Lance said. Hamlet shut up. They watched silently as every person left, leaving Shadow to himself and her. He finally leaned down and kissed her forehead. His hand went over hers and did something the imps couldn't make out.

"It is time. Get the stone ready." Lance commanded. Hamlet nodded and snapped his fingers.

POOF

They appeared inside the empty church. The lid to the coffin was open, and Midnight's body was still visible. The two imps were perched on the edges of the marble. Lance was holding a black stone, about the same size as a baseball. Inside it, red swirls tumbled over each other.

"**CALLING ON THE POWER OF VENUS AND APHRODITE, I RAISE THIS GIRL TO LOVE MY MASTER! TO HOLD AND LOVE ETERNALLY! I CALL FORTH THE POWER OF MEDUSA, AMERETAT, AND IO, TO FOREVER MAKE HER THE MISTRESS AND PRINCESS OF LOVE AND DEATH!**" They yelled and chanted.

Black, red, and blue streaks of light shone in a wall and circle around the imps and coffin. Streams of the same color poured into Midnight's body. Color filled themselves in her cheeks, and her eyes flickered open. They were the same lavender color, with pure black pupils. She sat up slowly, and the beams of light disappeared. The two imps bowed as she got out of the casket.

"Welcome, Princess. How was your rest?" They asked. She stretched her arms.

"W-Who are you??" She asked, frightened, "And, who am I??"

"You belong to our master. My name is Hamlet, and that's Lancelot."

"So, where to we go now, Hamlet?" She asked. He nodded, and they grasped her fingers like toddlers. They only reached up to her mid-thigh. Lance snapped his fingers, and a dark oak door appeared in front of them.

"To see our master, Princess. I'm sure he'll love your company."

"Okay then...let's go." She said. The imps nodded and smiled wickedly.

FWOOM

The entered the door, and it disappeared, leaving nothing but an empty coffin behind.

-

P

-

R

-

I

-

N

-

C

-

E

-

S

-

S

-

R

-

E

-

S

-

U

-

R

-

R

-

E

-

C

-

T

-

I

-

O

-

N

-

chapter complete

-

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

_Lance opened the large door, and the three walked in._

"_My, what a lovely girl. Are you mine?" A voice said._

"_I believe so. Would you care to tell me where, who, and what I am? I don't remember anything." She said. A light brown cat walked in front of her. His blood red eyes met hers, and he smiled._

"_Please, love, call me Jasper." He said._

-

Wow, I still can't believe I wrote this! Sorry if it is a little short, but I wanted to update for you guys. Hope you like it! Please review. I give my thanks. Oh and so what??? I only got ONE REVIEW. I felt in a good mood. But this time, I'm demanding at least three more.

With love,

FALLEN ANGEL FOREVER


	3. Princess Attraction

...XxX...

FULL PREVIEW SUMMARY OF CHAPTER TWO:

_Lance opened the large door, and the three walked in._

"_My, what a lovely girl. Are you mine?" A voice said._

"_I believe so. Would you care to tell me where, who, and what I am? I don't remember anything." She said. A light brown cat walked in front of her. His blood red eyes met hers, and he smiled._

"_Please, love, call me Jasper." He said._

...XxX...

Colors swished around them as they traveled through the doorway.

FWOOMP

Midnight, Lance, and Hamlet landed on a stone pathway.

"Princess, are you okay?!" The imps asked very worriedly. She smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine. Am I a princess?" The imps nodded.

Hamlet helped her up and she thanked him.

Lance opened the large door, and the three walked in.

"My, what a lovely girl. Are you mine?" A voice said.

"I believe so. Would you care to tell me where, who, and what I am? I don't remember anything." She said. A light brown cat walked in front of her. His blood red eyes met hers, and he smiled.

"Please, love, call me Jasper." He said.

...With Shadow...

Sonic and Silver had invited him over to the nearest club for a drink.

"We're underage, remember?" He snarled at the two. They sat themselves at the bar. Lights were flashing, and people were dancing everywhere. Silver shrugged, and amused himself by staring at the strippers. Sonic chuckled.

"Nope. I'm the city's hero, Silver technically wasn't born yet, and you're 66 years old. I don't see why not." He said cockily. Shadow sighed. Silver was wasted, and dancing with a couple ladies. Sonic...god...Amy'd be ticked if she ever found out what _he_ was doing. Shadow continued to sit at the bar and drink.

Finally, at about one in the morning, he dragged his two 'buddies' out of the flashing, pulsing building. Sonic was unconscious and Silver was mumbling nonsense as he tried to take off his pants. Blaze and Amy were going to be mad. Shadow smiled coldly as he had a small flashback.

--_Flashback_--

_Shadow groaned as he got up off the couch. He had been to Sonic and Amy's apartment, and he had gotten a _little_ too much to drink. His head was practically splitting open. He heard the padding of small feet, and looked up. His painful gaze met that of his 5 foot 4 girlfriend._

"_WHAT were you thinking last night?" She asked, venom dripping off of every syllable. What did he do? He couldn't remember._

"_Oh, that's right," she said, and her eyes turned from soft grapes to hard amethyst, "You...kissed someone. Someone...OTHER than me. Now, would you care to take your pick?" She raised an elegant brow. Her arms were crossed, and she was standing at the foot of the couch._

"_I have three punishments for you to choose from!" Her voice was spewing out sarcastic joy. Oh god. He was _so_ going to get it now._

"_Let's see. I could torture you. I was trained by Ricky." She said. He grimaced. He was once caught reading Ricky's perverted magazines, and was Chinese tortured for a week._

"_I could also just tie you to a chair and tease you." She winked seductively and pursed her lips. Shadow felt his pants tighten._

"_Or...I might just castrate you." She smiled evilly. Color drained from his muzzle. He was so dead._

--End Flashback--

He ended up passing out from shock. His eyes saddened at the thought of her. He continued dragging the two drunks down the sidewalk, until he got to Amy's apartment.

"Here. Faker got wasted. Punish him in the morning." He said as he passed the sleeping blue hero over to the shocked pink girlfriend. She glared at the blue speedster and thanked Shadow quietly before closing the door. He quickly left and walked until he got to Blaze's house.

"Take him. He got drunk. Made out and danced with a couple prostitutes." He said. Blaze's eyes burned with fury and snatched the white hedgehog. After tossing him harshly at the nearest fireproof steel wall, she nodded her thanks and slammed the door. Shadow continued his way down the street until he got to his house. He unbolted the door and walked in.

"And in other news, a safe in the Mobian Bank was broken into today. One of its contents included a rare black diamond tiara. The tiara is rumored to hold supernatural abilities. A video clip from the bank's vault security camera showed this." The newscaster on television brought up a black and white clip of the vault.

A dark figure appeared and poked the steel door. The door collapsed and the figure walked inside. Minutes later, the dark person left with a small pouch attached to their hip. The newscaster continued giving information that was from the police.

"Police professionals have declared that the thief was in fact a male Mobian. If you have any information, call 1-111-111-1111." Shadow turned the TV off. It was pretty pointless anyway. He collapsed on his bed, and slowly drifted off into yet another horrible dream.

...With Midnight...

"And this is our room." Jasper said as he opened what seemed to be the millionth door. Midnight gasped when she caught sight of the beautiful red velvet and silk everywhere. A giant king size bed was over by the other wall, and it was covered in black and red silks.

"Oh, I completely forgot, love," Jasper said, "This isn't really what I look like. I was just..._busy_... and had to look different." He clapped his hands twice and red smoke surrounded him. The smoke went away, and revealed a red fox with black hair and brown eyes. (see note at bottom) He put his bangs to the side and wrapped his arms around Midnight.

"My dear princess. Princess Midnight Eclipse Rain Cataraway Yamiko. That is your name." He said. She smiled.

"Thank you for letting me know, Jasper." Midnight said.

"I think I might be in love with you, Midnight." He smiled a little bit.

"I think I might be in love with you too, Jasper." She said. Their lips met in a gentle and sweet kiss, and they stayed in each other's arms for the rest of the afternoon.

--

P  
R  
I  
N  
C  
E  
S  
S  
R  
E  
S  
U  
R  
R  
E  
C  
T  
I  
O  
N

--

Chapter complete.

Notes: I know, some of you may be like 'omg, it's blake!' but it's not. He's coming in later, in the next chapter or so. Also, I just realized that Midnight's initials are MERCY. I SOOOO did not mean to do that.

--

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

_Shadow banged on the door again._

"_OPEN UP!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"_

_A groggy, sleep-deprived black fox opened the door. He rubbed his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Yeah, I know. I saw her on TV. I got my stuff. Let's go get our Midnight back!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. The two black Mobians ran back to the Tornado. They were sure as heck gonna get _their_ Midnight back._

_--_

With hugs, and DEMANDING four reviews,

Fallen Angel Forever

PS- Oh and WTF PEOPLE!!!!!! 42 hits and ONLY FOUR REVIEWS???!!!!???!!! You people either must be mean, or you're blind. For serious, betches.


	4. Princess Discoveration

PREVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER:

_Shadow banged on the door again._

"_OPEN UP!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"_

_A groggy, sleep-deprived black fox opened the door. He rubbed his chocolate brown eyes._

"_Yeah, I know. I saw her on TV. I got my stuff. Let's go get our Midnight back!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. The two black Mobians ran back to the Tornado. They were sure as heck gonna get _their_ Midnight back._

--

Midnight sighed. Her eyes drifted over to the clean, milky moon. The clouds were splayed across the dark, star-filled sky like puffs of smoke. She was sitting on the edge of her...no..._their_...bed, looking out the window. Jasper was asleep. Alas, the poor princess was feeling very nocturnal tonight. Her voice wanted to be heard by no one other than her mother sky.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

[Chorus]  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

'_Who am I missing?' _She asked herself. Her head was throbbing, matching the pace of her heart.

"You shouldn't miss anything, princess. I can give you everything." Two warms arms wrapped around her waist. She sighed and snuggled into Jasper's chest. He was humming an un-named lullaby. Slowly, Midnight drifted into a mischievous slumber.

...With Shadow...One day later...Noon...

He was sitting on the couch again, flipping channels. Silver had called all but minutes ago. He had been _mad_. No...more like _pissed_.

"Help, I've fallen and I can't get up!" The old lady on the TV screen said. ((LMFAO, just HAD to put that!!))

"Too bad." Shadow flipped up a channel.

"Oh, Robert! Please, go harder..." My god, he changed channels faster than Sonic could _run._ Stupid porn channel. ((Ok, time to get serious. Just a little comic relief people.))

"Today was a truly marvelous day in the kingdom of Horroritania. Prince Jasper Fox has finally found a beautiful young lady to marry." The newsman and woman were smiling and a video popped up.

"Sources say the young lady was sighted at a café in Station Square," The video was of a red fox with black hair and chocolate brown eyes sitting at a two person booth. Across from him sat a female. She was dark blue with black tipped ears and tail. Her coppery brown hair was down to her elbows, and was wavy and curly.

"Her name is unknown, but we did get a little piece of audio," Mr. Newsman continued talking, "Here it is." They played the sound. A smooth, gentle British voice was heard. 'My dear Midnight how was your night?' By that point, Shadow burst out of his house.

'How?' The question repeated itself in his head eternally. He was at sonic speed now.

BOOOOOOMM

He broke the sound barrier. His jet shoes were blazing. He skid in front of a large, metallic house. He broke down the door.

"TAILS! TORNADO!! NOW!! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!!" He yelled at the shocked orange fox. Sonic was there as well, and he raised an eyebrow. Tails threw him the keys.

FWOOM

He took off again, and climbed inside the Tornado. He flicked multiple switches, and pushed flashing buttons. The plane roared to life, and he gripped the steering rod. ((What is that thing called???)) The plane hovered off the ground and then in the pull of the ((insert name of thingy here)), took off.

...With Midnight...Same time...Back at the castle...

"Oh my, that was fun." Midnight sighed contentedly and plopped down in a chair. Jasper smiled and sat down next to her.

"Well, I had to please my queen-to-be." He said. Her eyes flickered.

"Huh?" She asked and turned to him.

"We're getting married, love. During the next full moon. The seamstresses are coming tonight to fit your dress." He smiled. They sat together on the large chair. Silence covered the tension-filled air.

"Do y-you want to...?" He left the question hanging.

"Um...O-Okay." She said. A few seconds passed. They suddenly leaped at each other, kissing heatedly and slowly making their way to the king-sized bed.

...With Shadow...Minutes later...unknown location...

Shadow banged on the door again.

"OPEN UP!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

A groggy, sleep-deprived black fox opened the door. He rubbed his chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I saw her on TV. I got my stuff. Let's go get our Midnight back!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air. The two black Mobians ran back to the Tornado. They were sure as heck gonna get _their_ Midnight back.

"So, did you get a location, Blake?" Shadow asked. Blake nodded. ((I can hear the fangirls squealing 'Blake's back!! Blake's back!!' LOL))

"Yeah." He was hiding something.

"Spill it." Shadow said sternly as the Tornado took off.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Yes, there is. If we're going to be partners, we both need to know everything."

"I told you, it's nothing." Blake insisted. Shadow bit his tongue. He would figure it out in due time.

Oh...if only he knew how right he was...

--

PrInCeSs ReSuRrEcTiOn

--

Chapter Complete

--

OOH!! What is Blake hiding?? What did that last sentence mean?? Why the heck am I asking you??

Holy...can't buh-LEEVE I wrote that!! And that's like, the 3rd time I said that!! I might raise this to M later, for possible lime. Don't be scared off, though. Also, there's going to be A LOT of cussing later on, so if you don't like it, back off. Also, I changed my Penname again!! Yay!!

Now demanding five reviews,

The Authoress of Heartbreak

PS- I'm also ditching the preview idea, so I'll just give you the Chapter name instead!!!

Next Chapter: Princess Confrontation

PSS- ((sorry)) I think I'm going to post another tiny one-shot while I wait for my five reviews. It'll be a Naruto yuri, maybe SakuHina, where they find out Sasuke and Naruto are gay for each other!! But it'll only be kissing and holding hands, as I am not THAT perverted. So maybe I'll post it, maybe not. If you're interested, be on the lookout. I don't really care. Flame it if you truly want to. But whatev, I'm gonna post it anyway, and no one can stop me!!!!

Midnight: Oh really?

Me: Yeah!

Blake: SUUUUUUUUURE...


	5. Princess Confrontation

Ok...so like yeah. I talked myself out of it. Turns out I DIDN'T post the yuri I said I would. Who cares??? So anyway, I was in a FABULOUS mood today, so I decided that two reviews was enough for me. -smiles- so, I proudly present...CHAPTER FIVE OF PRINCESS RESURRECTION!!!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I only own: Midnight, the setting, Blake, Jasper, and Harmony. Dusk belongs to my awesomely rad friend, FierceDarkLink5382!!!

_**Dedication:**_ This chapter is dedicated to Mico-kun and Jordan-chan. Hope you guys like it!! XD

_**Notes:**_ I'm going to be posting the link to the picture of her wedding dress on my page either later today or possibly tomorrow.

--

Midnight sucked in the air through her teeth again. God, these seamstresses and their corsets were practically killing her! She bit her tongue as she felt a small poke. It was a stray needle.

The creamy, silk fabric clung to her form. She looked at the mirror once again. The cream colored silk had a ruffled skirt, and was strapless. There were small crystals sewn around her waist, looking like a diamond crown. The ruffled skirt was long, it covered her feet entirely. Her hair was curled a little, and her shoulders were bare. After a few minutes, the seamstresses finished. They left the room, leaving Midnight swimming in her excitement. Her heart was filled with so much love; she felt that it could burst. A servant girl walked in. She was a bright yellow canary with large, sapphire blue eyes.

"Is there anything else you need, Princess?" She asked. Midnight smiled and sat down on the stool she was standing on.

"I'd like to be friends." She said. The servant was shocked.

"I-I'm afraid the P-Prince won't a-allow it-"

"Nonsense, really! Let's start with your name!" Midnight cut her off and patted the spot next to her. The canary gulped and sat down.

"H-Harmony is m-my name, P-Princess." The canary said.

"Where were you born?" Midnight asked.

"In th-this castle." Hmm, apparently her stuttering was natural.

"Interesting, so, how old are you?"

"Thirteen y-years, Princess." Midnight was just about to ask her to just call her by her name, when someone knocked on the door.

"Princess, it's time for the wedding! Please come and get your flowers!" The voice called. Midnight groaned.

"I shall speak to you later, Harmony." The canary nodded and they both got up. Midnight was smiling like a maniac. She was about to get married to the guy she loved with all her heart! She was handed her bouquet of white calla lilies. They smelled wonderful. Her heart was overpowered by the happiness and love filling it as she walked through the mahogany doors and started down the aisle.

...With Shadow...Same time...twenty miles away...

"Shadow, speed it up a bit won't you? I can't let," He stopped himself from spilling his secret, "the prince own her forever!"

"We're twenty miles away, Blake. Don't get overworked about it." Shadow said. They needed to calm down if they were going to get her back. Minutes later, they landed silently next to the cathedral. They hopped out. This was going to be easy.

...Or so they thought until they saw the bodyguards in front of the door.

"Damn..." Shadow cursed.

"What the hell do we do now?" Blake whispered back.

They sat in silence, thinking.

"I know what we should do!" Shadow said.

"Beat the crap out of them, run in there, kill the prince, grab Midnight, and leave??" Blake guessed.

"Uh, yeah, how'd you know???"

"I thought of that during our flight."

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME??!!" Shadow whispered.

"Er, no..." Blake trailed off. They nodded and then stood up. They started walking towards the doors. The guards noticed them.

"You! Where do you think you're going, mister??" The tall one asked.

"Um, inside?" Blake asked cockily.

"No, you're no-" A foot connected with his face, cutting him off. Shadow punched the shorter one, knocking him out as well.

...Back inside...same time...

A man dressed in a black tuxedo walked up to the groom and whispered in his ear. Jasper was dressed in a white tuxedo and gold tie. He nodded stiffly and smiled at Midnight. He whispered in the priests' ear. He then cast one more smile in Midnight's direction and walked out of the church quickly. The priest began talking again, all about the responsibilities of marriage and all that. Midnight sighed inwardly.

...outside...same time...

Jasper burst through the doors, only to find himself staring at a hedgehog with black and red quills, and a black and red fox. He smirked.

"Blake...I haven't seen you in a while." He said. Shadow's eyes widened. Jasper knew who he was?

"Nor have I, Jasper. I would say it's been nice seeing you again, but it hasn't." Blake said, seriousness smothering his words.

"I see you have a friend here as well. Now, if you would just leave, I could get back to my wedding." He said. They both growled.

"No way in hell you're gonna marry _**my**_ Midnight." They both said.

"Yours? No no no, Blake. She is quite obviously MINE, I've already marked her as such." Jasper said. Blake's eyes widened, and so did Shadow's.

"You didn't..." Shadow said, his anger getting the best of him.

"Now, if you would so kindly excuse me, I need to go back to my wedding, guards!" And with that, he disappeared, leaving the two dark Mobians to be captured. They were taken to a booth, overlooking the wedding, gagged, and tied to chairs. They looked down.

...With the wedding...

"Do you, Jasper K. Fox, take Midnight R. Cat to be your lovely wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He said, holding her hand. She smiled.

"Do you, Midnight R. Cat, take Jasper K. Fox to be your lovely wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I..." Blake and Shadow stared in fright down at them.

"I...do." She finally said.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Jasper leaned forward and their lips met in a sweet but gentle kiss, and the crowd applauded loudly. They parted, and walked down the aisle and into the main dining hall. Midnight looked down at her hand.

She was close to tears. On her finger was one ring, which was very elaborate, with vines of gold wrapped around with a beautiful red ruby flower on top. On the other finger, was a simple silver band, with a blue diamond on it. She remembered looking up as her husband entered the church again, seeing a black fox and a black hedgehog looking back down upon her.

_**Her eyes flickered again, and suddenly the memories flooded back into her mind. Everything from when she was born, to right before she died. She knew everything. **_((That was a flashback peoples))

She now only had to continue acting, pretend to not know anything. She would escape, that was for certain.

--

noitcerruseR ssecnirP

--

Chapter complete

--

HA!! Betcha didn't see that comin' didja??? Bet that most of you were all like, 'oh, shadow's gonna get there in time right before she says I do' but I WAS going to do that, then I was like, Screw it, it's too cliché!, and now you got three problems!!!

Blake and Jasper are hiding something

Midnight is now married and trapped.

I'm now only going to post in exchange for SIX REVIEWS.

So yeah, I hope you guys are satisfied.

Next Chapter: Princess Evaluation

With love from an anti-cliché,

The Authoress of Heartbreak


	6. Princess Evaluation

Sigh, screw the previews...I'm bored of them. Had a normal Monday, got dissed by the school bitch, punched her, she got a bloody nose, Kei came and asked if _**I**_ was okay (so sweet!!!), I said yes, he left, school bitch gets up and calls me a whore, I punch her again, she passes out and gets rushed to the nurse. Got in trouble and then saw the principal. She excused me because she knows all about the school bitch, I get a tardy pass, am late to Math, and then the teacher starts lecturing about not being late and all that fancy shit, and I end up getting no math homework. So all and all, a pretty normal day. XD on with the disclaimer and such!!

_**Disclaimer...**_

I own: Midnight, Blake, Summer, Harmony, and the plot. I also own 'Mr. K.'

Mico-kun (FierceDarkLink5382) owns: Dusk the Hedgehog

Dedication: Kei-kun (my twoo luff!) and the people who invented Google. They help so much with dress ideas!

Please enjoy!

XxX

Midnight turned over on her stomach again. She was having a rough night. She was stuck in a castle, married to this...stranger that she didn't love? Life wasn't fair. But, who ever said it was? She sighed gently. A warm arm wrapped around her waist as Jasper held onto her tightly. Her head rested on his shoulder. He nuzzled his face into her hair, and kissed the top of her head.

"What would you like to do tomorrow, love?" He asked.

"Paint in the garden." She yawned.

"As you wish." He fell back to sleep. She soon followed, slipping into her dreamland which was bountiful tonight. It would help her with her escape plan.

XxX

Tails homed in on the two blinking red dots. He pointed to the screen. Summer squinted her yellow eyes.

"Right there. That's where Blake and Shadow are, Dusk." Tails said to the red and black striped hedgehog standing next to Summer.

"Dusk, go get my goddamn sister back. And kick that prince's ass for me." Summer said venomously.

"Right. Thanks Tails. I'll go get Mr. K." Dusk said. Dusk left, and Tails was wondering just _who_ this 'Mr. K.' was.

--

Dusk walked down the sidewalk until he got to a very fancy looking house. He rang the doorbell.

DING DONG DING DONG

"Hello?" A voice asked. It sounded very annoyed

"Mr. K.? Is that you?" Dusk asked. He fidgeted, causing his dark washed jeans to fold and unfold.

"Oh, yeah Dusk. One sec, lemme get my backpack. Did you guys find them?" The voice asked. He sounded like a teenager! The door opened, showing the owner of the voice. He was a black mink with lavender eyes. His long white whiskers twitched slightly. He smiled, showing two pointed canines. He was wearing a dark grey robe.

"Yeah, we got a lock on Shadow and Blake. We're heading out now." Dusk reported to the mink. Mr. K. nodded and they walked briskly towards the Twister, their own version of the Tornado. ((LMFAO, sorry, couldn't come up with a better name!))

XxX

Midnight dipped her brush into the paint again and brought it over her easel. The intricate and beautiful flowers were reflected on the once-white canvas. Her brush glided over the outline of the tulip gracefully. It was an orange and red mix.

"Harmony, stop hiding and come out." She said lowly. A bush ruffled and the canary stepped out. Her yellow straight hair was slightly messed up.

"Mistress, I need to show you something!" She said. She was breathing heavily. Midnight perked up.

"What is it?" She asked. Harmony ran forward and grabbed Midnight's hand. Midnight froze as the images rushed from the blond's mind and into hers.

--Images--

_It was a dark room, and Harmony was chained to a chair in the middle. Something was hooked up into her head. It powered up and the canary shrieked. She was losing her memories. Her lost memories filled her mind for the last time._

_The next image was a younger Harmony in shackles._

"_Who would like to buy this young girl? Bids starting at 100 dollars!" The person called off._

"_One-fifty!"_

"_Two hundred!!"_

"_Four hundred!"_

"_Five hundred thousand." A voice dominated them all. The hammer hit three times, and the small four year old canary was led off the podium._

_The scenes melted into each other, telling of who Harmony was. Finally, it ended with what they were doing right now._

--End of images--

"Harmony...?" Midnight gave her an unbelievable look.

"I can show you images of the past, as well as read minds. I know who you are. I've come to help you out of here." The thirteen year old said sternly, "Let's go get ready."

XxX

Mr. K. and Dusk hopped out of the Twister. The mink slid over to the hedgehog's side. Dusk loaded and unlocked his pistol.

"Ready to go get them back?" Mr. K. asked.

"Hell yes." Dusk said and they both jumped up, shooting like maniacs. The bullets hit all of the guards. The two ran like crazy people all the way to the tallest room in the tallest tower. That was coincidentally where Shadow and Blake were being held. They busted open the door and ran inside. Shadow was gagged and strapped to the leg of the desk, and Blake was also gagged, hanging from the ceiling lamp.

"Heh, you guys are soooooooo lucky I came to rescue you." Dusk gloated. He pulled the gags off.

"WE NEED TO GET MIDNIGHT!!" They screamed in his face. Dusk paused, wiped the spit of his face, and then blinked slowly.

"Oh...right. Let's go!" He pumped his fist in the air. ((slight humor there, sorry)) The two hedgehogs kicked down the door.

BAM...CRACK

And accidentally splintered it in half... They ran down the lost staircase and into the grand hall. Midnight and Harmony were sitting at a small table, talking lowly. Midnight looked up.

"Dusk? Shadow? Blake?" She asked, surprised.

"Oh, the three boys that have come to rescue us. But where's the fourth?" Harmony asked. Just then, a black mink with lavender eyes stepped out of the shadows. Midnight's eyes widened.

"K.?!" She exclaimed. He smiled. He ran towards her and spun her around in the air.

"I missed you babydoll!" He said. She smiled and started crying of happiness. She hugged him and left a big kiss on his cheek, then on his forehead. Shadow and Blake were twitching. Was this old geezer her ex?!

"Oh...right...I totally forgot! Shadow, Blake, Dusk, this is my dad. Daddy, this is Shadow and Blake, my boyfriends, and their old roommate Dusk!" Midnight was as happy as a cheerleader on picture day. Shadow's and Blake's mind only thought one short sentence.

'_Shit, we are soooooooo dead._'

"Nice to meet you gentlemen. Call me Mr. K." He shook Shadow's and Blake's hands extra stiffly. They cringed internally.

"Yay, daddy!" She was an ultra daddy's girl. He kissed the top of her head, and suddenly the other boys recognized the resemblance. They had the same lavender eyes and shade of black fur. He lifted up her wrist.

"You still wore that bracelet I gave you?!" He asked. She nodded. K. laughed.

"You can take it off now, doll-chan, now that we're together." He said.

"Wait! Wait wait!! Explain all the stuff you're talking about!" Blake said.

"Yeah, what's up with all of this?" Shadow asked.

"When I was about three years old, my parents decided to adopt Summer," Midnight said, holding her dad's hand, "When we were driving back, we were attacked by an unknown someone. When all hope was lost, my daddy gave me this bracelet, along with mom and Summer, and told us to hide. So we put on the bracelets and were teleported to this planet from Earth. I haven't seen my daddy since then." She was practically in tears. She grabbed her special dark blue bangle that she wore all the time. Slowly, she pulled it off of her wrist. As if being pulled out of her, her dark blue fur bled into midnight black. Her purple eyes stood out, along with the white sundress.

"That's better-"

Mr. K. was cut off by a kick to the gut.

"I see you came for my queen, K. How was your short-lived reunion?" Jasper said and kicked his head. K. got up and punched Jasper. While he was down, Shadow ran over and tried to use his chaos powers.

"No...Shadow. This is between him and me." Blake said seriously. His dark aura increased with every step towards Jasper. They were staring at each other.

"Tch. You really think you can beat me?" He asked cockily.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did!" Blake yelled at the other fox. Jasper laughed.

"Ha, good luck with that. Foolish little brother."

--

PRinCEss REsuRRecTIon

--

chapter complete

--

Preview next chapter: Princess Destruction (bum bum buh!)

YAY! MIDNIGHTS DAD IS HERE!!! AND MIDNIGHT GETS HER TRUE FORM!! So yeah, she's all black with purple eyes. She's still a cat though. And I was only one review away, I thought it was close enough, and to celebrate, I posted this. LMFAO, so now you know blake and jasper's secret! They're brothers. Oh and I just realized I made Jasper kinda sound like Itachi Uchiha from Naruto. XD that's effin hilarious.

With love from throwing up from a nightmare, (yeah I know, sucky thanksgiving for me so far),

The Authoress of Heartbreak,

Rain :D


	7. Princess Destruction

Yes!!! I have returned after my long week away from the internet!!! As celebration and apology, I bring you...drum roll please...THE FIGHT CHAPTER!!! I hope you guys like it and please review with all questions, comments, and concerns. Here are some updates that you might have missed.

One: During my week away, our school had a pep rally. So the top six students from every class on seventh grade and up came down. It just so happened that it was a game that included _holding hands with someone._ So then, it just kinda...ya know...happened. I ended up having to hold hands with Kei. SKWEE!!!!!!!!

Two: A dance is coming up, so I'm digging through my closet trying to find the most oriental things I have. Because I know Kei is proud of his country. Gawd I am such a lucky bitch for learning Japanese!! I'm so happy, I posted this.

Three: My birthday's on the 23rd, so I'll update FOR SURE on there!! It'll be the songchap!!

Four: EEP!! I feel so loved, you guys! I mean come _on_, 631 views of my profile?!?!?!?!?! You guys are so lovely and nice. It gives me a warm, fuzzy feeling...okay, never mind. That _so_ sounded gay.

Five: Have you ever noticed Itachi Uchiha wears _purple nail polish_??? I mean, ahvoinwaifunawenupeinu???!!!???!!! That's 'omfg, he's so gay and so hot at the same time, it hurts my brain' in Rain-ese. It's my homeboy language, dawgs, learn it.

Six: Also, I'm hyperventilating right now because I just found out that I'm on the FAVORITE AUTHOR list of darkness wasted!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I mean, THE darkness wasted!!!!!!!!!!!! She's practically a CELEBRITY AUTHOR on here!!!! I feel so special!!!!!!!!!!!! -starts hyperventilating again-

Disclaimer: sigh...I own Midnight, Blake, Summer, Jasper, Harmony, and K.

Mico (aka FierceDarkLink5382) owns: Dusk

Dedication: Hmm, let's see here... these are getting harder every time. Uh, let's dedicate it to the people who died in Mumbai, India over last weekend in the terrorist attack. May they rest in peace. -bows-

Enjoy!

!!!#$%^&*Princess Destruction*&^%$#!!!

"Oh fuck..." Midnight and her father groaned at the same time. Harmony tore off the bottom part of her skirt and backflipped behind Midnight. Dusk rolled his eyes.

"I'll go grab my guns." He said and retreated.

"Princess, your tiara." She handed the black cat the silver tiara. It had on it a lavender diamond. Midnight put it on her head, and her waist long hair started to shorten until it got to a boy-like haircut. Long bangs covered her left eye. Midnight nodded and closed her eyes. Her hands found themselves in an unknown sign.

Meanwhile, the two fox brothers were still glaring at each other. Blake snarled and jumped at Jasper. He dodged and left a kick on the younger fox's back. He yelled in pain. In a flash, Jasper was on the ground, pinned down by...Midnight?! They hissed at each other and rolled around, clawing and attacking each other. Soon they were both standing up, across from each other. Midnight put her hands together, her middle fingers overlapping and her pinkies curled.

"Medusa Claws!" She exclaimed. Almost instantaneously, long, silver claws protruded from her fingertips. They jumped at each other, and she slashed Jasper's arm. He winced and grabbed the slashed flesh. It was bleeding profusely. The bloody, dirty battlefield was littered with strips of cloth, fur, and other indescribable things.

The claws shrunk back into Midnight's hands, and she clutched her head. The tiara was getting tight. Jasper spat at the ground as he got up. He ran towards Shadow and slammed his fist into his stomach. Shadow flew back into a stone pillar, causing part of it to break and fall with him. Midnight screamed and ran forward. Her hand gently rested on his quills. She growled and got up.

"Harmony, get your ass over here!" She ordered. The canary flinched and hurriedly ran over to her friend's side. Midnight put one hand to the tiara, and one hand holding Harmony's. She released both hands and then put her hands together again, crossing her ring fingers and spreading out her fingers. Harmony did the same and they stood side to side.

"Aphrodite Arrows!" They whispered to each other, and gold and pink arrows flew from their hands, heading for the unsuspecting vampire. He smirked and dodged them all at an unreadable pace. The tiara tightened painfully.

"Shit..." Midnight was only able to say that as Jasper pinned her and Harmony to the hard wall by their necks. He was smirking evilly. Midnight was clawing at his hands using her bare fingers. It was useless against his un-mobian strength. _Fuck..._ Midnight thought. Harmony looked weakly to her left, locking eyes with her mistress. She was running out of air. Midnight could feel her own supply dwindling away from her lungs. His hands were getting tighter and tighter, and finally, he shot dark aura into their throats. They screamed. Shadow got up weakly and stumbled towards the evil brother.

"Chaos..." Damn, he could hardly breathe. "Bla...st." Before his vision could block out entirely, a green beam of light shot out of the emerald. It hit Jasper and sent him flying into the opposite side of the dining hall. Shadow collapsed and fell into the granite rubble again. K ran forward and helped his daughter and her friend up. Harmony coughed and held her chest, and Midnight took long, ragged breaths.

"Harm, you okay?" Midnight asked, slowly getting her air back. Harmony opened her mouth and formed the words on her lips. No sound came out. Her dove-like voice was gone. Midnight stood there, shocked.

"He...He..." She couldn't put her thoughts into words ((Or else this would be M rated for the vulgar, colorful language...)).

"Jasper...destroyed her voice box." K said coldly.

"Motherfucker...I'LL KILL YOU!" Midnight shrieked and charged at the slowly rising vampire. She pulled her fist back and was just about to slam it into his face using her super strength. His hand shot up and grabbed her fist. He twisted, causing the fragile bones in her wrist to fracture and for the owner of the broken bones to scream and flip over, onto the rubble covered ground. K growled defensively. He ran up and kicked Jasper in the gut, causing them both to go down. Jasper got up again and spat out blood.

"What, are you holding back? Or have you told anyone what you _really_ are? You say I'm cruel, but no, I am only speaking the truth," he said. K gave a pained look. His eyes narrowed.

"Jasper, don't you dare..."

"Hell, does your _daughter_ even know?" Jasper interrupted. K growled a warning.

"Jasper, you had better not-" He was cut off by Jasper pinning him to the ground.

"Better not do what? Tell them your name? Or is the great K Yumiko afraid of what his little daughter will do?" Jasper teased evilly. K tried to stop him, but his mouth was blocked by Jasper's hand. By this time, Shadow had gotten back into the world of the conscious. He got up and grabbed the Chaos Emerald. Midnight licked her wrist, healing the bones into the correct place. The dark couple got up, Midnight dragging Blake up into a standing position. They were ready to attack, until Jasper said two sentences that would forever change Midnight's life.

"What do you think K stands for?! His name is _Karma_ Libra Yumiko, aka- the god Karma." He said. Midnight's throat caught in her chest. She couldn't breath.

"You bastard, you're lying!" She screamed in fury at the red fox. He smiled sadistically.

"Ask your father himself, then, if you don't believe me." He held up K by the scruff of his neck. The black mink coughed and held his head low. Midnight choked again.

"D-Daddy? Is i-it true?" She asked in a small voice. He let out a puff of breath. Her throat constricted. Sadness, anger, and confusion welled up within the water droplets forming on the corners of her eyes. Her tears fell, hitting the ground with a soft 'plat', leaving black marks on the pale white marble. Midnight felt the tiara getting tighter and tighter until it finally was giving her a headache. She clutched her head and moaned. Her knees folded from beneath her, causing Midnight to fall to the ground. Her brown wavy hair turned a stunning bright white and elongated to her elbows. Her fur dyed itself into dark blue and black tips again. Her shaking hands made themselves form a strange sign, with her hands in two fists and arms crossed. She stood up, and everyone was shocked to see her expression. Her eyes had turned coal black and the tiara was missing, replaced by a diamond shaped amethyst in the center of her forehead.

"IO DETINATION!" Her fist, which was fueled by black flames, slammed into the ground. A shockwave shot through the air, effectively holding Jasper floating in the air. Midnight raised the fist, and squeezed, causing the vampire to claw and scratch at the air. He floated higher, and in a flash, was slammed onto the ground, causing a huge explosion to echo through the mansion. When the air cleared, a pile of rubble rested in the center. Harmony limped over to Midnight's side.

'Is it over?' asked the dove-like voice in her mind. Midnight nodded and hugged Harmony.

"Everything's going to be okay now..." She whispered.

Oh, yes. Everything was going to be okay. Even after the group flew back to Station Square, the happy aura was still surrounding Midnight. Unfortunately, the purple diamond remained on Midnight's forehead, representing mystery and destruction all at once. Harmony remained voiceless, but communicated using her telepathy.

The plane landed and Midnight got up and stretched. The door opened and the group got out. Dusk had teleported back, and he was waiting at the terminal. Midnight raised an eyebrow.

"Where the fuck did you go?" She interrogated. He flinched, and she noticed his beaten and battered body.

"I ran into a couple dozen guards, one had powers, he caused my mind to turn against me, and I started beating the crap out of them, as well as myself. Eventually, I got beaten and I passed out." ((sorry, mico, but by the time I finished this, I realized he wasn't in the fight scene at all. I REALLY REALLY didn't wanna go back and edit that in, so I'm sorry for making him look like a wimp.))

"Okay...?" She shrugged. Dusk tilted his head.

"What happened to your black fur?" He asked. Midnight shrugged.

"That's Dark Midnight. She can only use the diamond's powers. Strange, eh?" Dusk nodded. Harmony sighed silently and linked arms with Midnight.

"Oh, right...c'mon guys, let's go home!"

--

End chapter seven

--

Pinsess Wesoowectin

--

Preview Next Chap: Princess Composition (songchap! YAY!)

GAH, that fight scene sucked. I hate writing them!! Just R & R before I leave the computer again to search for my kimono shirt.

With love and Dark Midnight,

The Authoress of Heartbreak,

Rain

!

!

!

#

%

&  
*

P

R

&

%

#

!

!


	8. Princess Composition

Oh my god, you guys are so patient if you're still reading this, un!! Thank you SO MUCH for hanging on. I just really needed a break and try something to dissolve my writer's block. So, here's the song chap for...drum roll please, un...PRINCESS RESURRECTION!!

-silence-

Oh for the love of god, un! Clap!

-crickets chirping-

Whatever, un. It's too much to ask!!

Disclaimer: I own Midnight, Harmony, Summer, Ricky, Blake, C.H.A.R.M., and K. All jokes belong to me, Kei, and Kei's dad. Mico owns Dusk.

--

Hours later, Midnight's front door.

--

DING DONG DANG DONG

The door was practically ripped off its hinges as a depressed-looking emo cat girl answered the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT??!! I DON'T WANT YOUR PRODUCT!!!" She screamed. Midnight took a step back and did a double take. Summer's eyes widened.

"THEY DID IT!" The two sisters laughed, smiled, rejoiced, and hugged. All at the same time, mind you. Summer was in tears, smearing her too-much-put-on eyeliner. Heh, that girl couldn't be emo if she TRIED. Midnight smiled into her sister's fur. They finally separated and Summer wiped her cheeks free of tears. Moments passed.

"Sooooo...are you going to let me in?" Midnight asked. Summer laughed and stood to the side as her younger sister strode in. She stood shocked. Her house...her beautiful _house!!_ Trash was littered everywhere; popcorn bags, ice cream tubs, paper plates...oh god...and the _smell._ Midnight covered her nose. It smelled like day old apple cores and crusty nachos. She picked up a banana peel and a yellow crinkled paper plate.

"Party?" The word passed her lips.

"No...more like me trying to go through food therapy." Summer said. Midnight laughed.

"Careful though, you might go into a food induced coma." She said in an official voice. They quickly stood up and held their hands in front of them like Men In Black.

"Sir, do you see what I see?" Summer asked, peering at nothing. They were pretending to look at a catscan.

"I believe so, Newton. The man has a corndog and a half of a popsicle stick in his brain." Midnight said. Blake banged his hands against the wall, trying to stop laughing so he could breathe. Shadow smirked. Ricky was rolling on the trash-covered ground. Harmony was laughing as loud as she could. Which I guess was still silent due to her muteness.

"Shall we...remove it?" 'Newton' asked. 'Sir' nodded.

"Yes, Newton. It's almost lunch time anyway." Blake put his fist thumping against his chest, trying to breathe. Ricky passed out with a red face. Shadow chuckled lightly. Harmony was on all fours, choking on air.

Midnight smacked her forehead.

"You guys can calm down now. We're done with the catscan examination. It wasn't even that funny. For reals." She moaned. Eventually, after some helping up and patting of backs, everyone was up and awake.

"Oh, I got another one! Blake, after every sentence I say, say 'I'm a man' got it?" Midnight asked the vampire fox.

"Got it." He nodded.

"One night you went to the bar..."

"I'm a man."

"And you grabbed a couple drinks..."

"I'm a man."

"Then you saw a pretty lady..."

"I'm a man."

"And you took her to your house..."

"I'm a man."

"And did her all night long..."

"...I'm a man?"

"Then right after..."

"I'm a man."

"She whispered in your ear..."

"I'm a man."

Summer started hysterically laughing. Blake just stood there.

"Huh?" Midnight bent over and whispered something to him, causing him to redden.

"OOOOHHH, damn, Midnight that was gross." Ricky said.

"Says the hypocritical pervert."

Harmony 'giggled'. Or at least you could call silent shaking and putting your hand over your mouth giggling for her.

"Summer! Do you remember the BlueBerry Hill one?" Midnight asked her older sister, who nodded.

"BlueBerry Hill?" Shadow raised an eyebrow.

Midnight waved her hand nonchalantly, "We'll tell you right now."

"Once there was a detective walking down a street. Suddenly a guy wearing nothing but his socks was walking by. So the detective asked 'where were you?'. The man answered 'on top of BlueBerry Hill.' And walked off, leaving the detective pondering. Another naked man walked by and answered the same, 'on top of BlueBerry Hill'. Then a naked woman walked by and the detective asked 'let me guess, you were on top of BlueBerry Hill?' and she politely answered 'no sir, I AM BlueBerry Hill.'"

By the end, Midnight was into hysterical laughter.

"Alright! Now what?" Summer asked. Midnight shrugged and looked at the calendar.

Moments passed. Midnight yawned, and closed her eyes, thinking.

"OH SNAP!! CONCERT!! 30 MINUTES!! MUST GET DRESSED!!" Her eyes shot open as she screamed and dashed up the stairs.

SLAM

And almost broke her door in two. The next few minutes were filled with cries of anguish and chaos, followed by resounding thumps of shoes, clothes, and makeup.

CRACK

You could see the heel of a shoe sticking out of a wall. Summer looked at her watch. Twenty minutes left.

WOOSH

BAM

CLICK

In a flurry of color, she dashed into the bathroom. The bathroom door slammed shut and she locked it.

SWISH SWISH SWISH

The faucet turned on, and Midnight washed her face in the lukewarm H2O.

TICK

TOCK

TICK

TOCK

Minutes more passed with silence. Midnight emerged with five minutes to spare.

Shadow fought back a nosebleed. Ricky drooled, earning a heavy bitch slap from Summer. Harmony's eyes goggled.

Midnight's attire? A white leather choker with a silver cross. Followed by a white belly vest and matching skirt. Finished off with a pair of white ballet shoes. Ribbons and all, she was amazing.

Her lips and irises were crimson ((colored contacts, un)), and her eyes were outlined with dark rings of eyeliner. Much better than Summer's attempt.

She smiled. It was then that Harmony noticed why Shadow had a severe loss of blood on his gloves. You could see Midnight's three silver belly rings. Ricky whistled and applauded, and soon Summer, Harmony, and Shadow followed. Midnight curtsied.

SMACK

Midnight was tackled by three balls of fur. A cry of 'SHIT' rang out as the balls of fur screamed and hugged Midnight. Pink giggled and prodding her white hair, which was up in a messy bun and red wrap-around headband.

"GIRL! WE GOTTA GO NOW!! GET IN MY CAR!" White screeched. Midnight groaned as she was dragged out the door.

VROOM

SCREECH

CRASH

"AHHHHH!"

ROOOOOOOOOOOM

Shadow smacked his forehead.

"Rouge just got her license, right?" Summer asked. Shadow nodded, followed by a series of twitches from the noises outside.

--

Minutes later, behind stage. Midnight's POV.

--

I had easily explained to them what the situation was. Fortunately, Harmony had tagged along as well so of course that made EVERYTHING so much easier. I mean, come ON! It was like my life was a fucking MOVIE to everyone except ME!!

Unfair. I know. It's kind of hard to have a fair life when your dad is Karma.

But whatever. Back to the present.

Rouge was plucking at the paint on the back of her bass's neck. Amy was tuning. Cream was adjusting the stool and choosing matching drumsticks. Harmony was...sitting on a chair not too far away. I was doing exercises on scale, range, pitch, and volume.

"do...re mi fA SO LA TI DO! DO TI LA SO Fa mi re...do..." Harmony looked at me, blinked, and then looked back at the seams on the curtains. I heard Amy turning the knobs on her electric guitar.

C...C#...D...Db...

She continued tuning until it was just right.

BAMtaptaptapBAMtaptaptap

Cream was fixing her tempo at last minute.

mmmmmmmMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmMMMMMMMM

Rouge was testing her echo amp.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSBOOMSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

...what the hell?! THUNDER AND RAIN???!!!

I turned around to see only an empty chair that Harmony once occupied. Another rotation of my noggin proved that she was messing around with the sound effects board.

An idea just bitch slapped me!!

"Harmony, you should be our SFX girl!" I said as I beamed at her. Her face turned scarlet and she twiddled with her fingers when the rest of the girls looked at her. They voiced their agreement, and pretty soon we had her hooked up to a set of headphones, cords, switches, and dials.

"Nooooo, I never meant to BRA-AG, but I got him where I want him NOW, WHOOOOOOOOA, it was never my intention to BRA-A-AG, to steal it all away from you NOW! But GOD does it feel so GOOD, cuz I got him where I want him right NOW. And if you could then I know you WOU-OULD, cuz GOD it just feels so goo-oood. Feels so goo-ooo-oood." I sung a couple lines into the microphone. (Can you guess the song?? If you do, you get a brownie!)

It was actually three or four hours before the concert started, but we had to get the SFX and lights and instruments ready early.

I stopped and took another sip of Cherry Coke.

If I wanted to survive this evening, I would need energy, flavor, and a hell of a lot more calories.

CHECHE...che...CHECHE...che...

Tambourine...right. For one of the -what number song again?- middle songs.

"Mmm, woo hoo. Wee ooo!" Who was that singin- (guess another song...for my amusement and another brownie...)

"BLAKE!!" My mouth figured it out before my mind. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

He laughed, that light, happy laugh. It was the opposite of Shadow's. His was dark, deep, and quiet.

Back to the point!

"I came early, to help lift the amps and mikes and such." He answered before I asked.

...Stupid mind-reading bastard...Damn what is left of his soul to the deepest pit of hell...

I cracked a smile and handed him a fabric-wrapped box.

"What's this?" He raised an eyebrow.

"A bento. You'll need it if you're going to be by those hot lights all night." I winked at him. He smirked and put the bento under his arm.

"He still doesn't know does he?" He asked smoothly. I raised an eyebrow.

"You mean Shadow? No, he doesn't know. I thought you were gonna tell him."

"I was, just making sure you didn't tell him about..._us_...yet." He said and I smiled cutely at him.

"Just let him know after the concert."

I went back to my microphone and cleared my voice.

"Testing...one...two...three?" I whispered into the mike. I could hear the people lining up to turn in their tickets. All the lights flicked off, and I dashed backstage.

--

With Shadow!

--

The hedgehog drummed his fingers on the armrest. Summer twitched and slapped his hand.

"Stop. It's annoying." He glared at her and folded his arms. Ricky sighed for the umpteenth time. They were driving towards the back exit of the large club.

Cream had a huge phobia of large stadiums so they had to operate in clubs instead of huge stadiums. If they didn't...the songs were pointless without a correct rhythm.

They pulled into the back alley and parallel parked against the brick wall of the opposite building. Shadow got out first, followed by an energetic Ricky, pumped up Summer, and half-dazed Dusk.

Dusk yawned, "Why do we have to go? We could always watch it on TV." Summer glared.

"That's my sister you're talking about, man. If she heard you, she'd kick your ass." She hissed. He shrugged and looked at the bouncer by the back door. Shadow flashed his ID, and the bouncer nodded, flexing his thick neck muscles. Ricky flinched. The four people were led inside, and they gaped at the interior. A large lit up dance floor made up most of it, with a large platform at the end of the room covering it from wall to wall. That was the stage, obviously. Summer's eyes lit up as she realized how many people were here.

It.

Was.

HUGE!!

Summer flitted around the room in a buzz, weaving through person after person. Ricky held her hand around her own waist, murmuring into her ear whenever they stopped.

Suddenly, a center light turned on and the platform was illuminated. Midnight clicked her white, sharpened nails against the front of the mike.

"Hi everyone!" She said cheerily and waved. Shouts, woops, hollers, and whistles exploded from the large crowd of people.

"Are we gonna have a good time tonight?"

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!" Midnight flinched slightly before breaking another dazzling smile.

"Alright! Tonight we're gonna be performing...oh I dunno, a buncha songs, that alright with you?"

More yelling, especially from Summer. God, she was the proudest sister on the earth. Embarrassed, Midnight's face turned a soft shade of pink.

"Then let's go!" She grinned one last time and the lights shut off.

You could hear a tiny guitar solo then a few words.

(btw, Hot by Avril Lavigne. Me don't own.)

_You're so good to me, baby baby  
_

The crowd started dancing, grinding, and cheering. They knew this song.

_  
I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed  
_

Bass and drums came in along with little keyboard notes.

_  
I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud_

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

People continued dancing and shaking weirdly. Midnight unconsciously grasped the microphone.__

I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in  
And I can show you all the places  
You've never been

And I can make you say everything  
That you never said  
And I will let you do anything  
Again and again

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

Everything got quieter and you could only hear her voice and the gentle bass, courtesy of Rouge.__

Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah

It started up again, and Blake flashed the lights around in a sideways eight pattern.__

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good

The song faded off, and the clubbers cheered. Some were perched at the bar, making out furiously. Some were on the light-up dance floor. Most were cheering their heads off.

Midnight's red lips broke out into an overjoyed smile. She flashed a thumbs-up.

"One, two, ready go!" She muttered a count off to the girls.

(Decode by Paramore)

Amy started off an echoing arpeggio.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time_

Nor could I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No, not this time  
Not this time

Her voice reached the heights easily, her black-rimmed eyes shut closed and hands clutching at the mike.__

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see

What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own

I'm screaming, I love you so  
On my own

_But my thoughts you can't decode_

How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

Cream could feel the sweat from her hands loosening her grip, and took a miniscule break to swipe her hands across her knee-high denim skirt.__

Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We're gonna make such fools of ourselves

How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?  
How did we get here  
When I used to know you so well?

I think I know  
I think I know  
There is something I see in you  
It might kill me, I want it to be true

The song ended, and they all passed a look around before Midnight smiled big and spoke into the mike gently.

"Next up is another cool song. But this time, I want to introduce my good friend Blake, who is going to be singing it!"

Some people gasped. Girls' eyes dazzled. Blake strutted out, showing his black Fall Out Boy t-shirt and light washed ripped jeans off. Midnight and Blake grinned at each other briefly, and then he walked to the second mike.

Amy gave a tempo with her guitar and his voice sliced through the hazy atmosphere.

(Dirty Little Secret by The All-American Rejects)

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  


There was a minor pause then he kept belting out the lyrics.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret_

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way, we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  


It got a little softer and his voice echoed slightly.

_  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out  
_

Amy played her solo with flying colors. Blake murmured the words even softer, letting his gentle crimson gaze search over the crowd.

_  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

The song ended, and Blake beamed as he heard girls from the crowd scream. He looked at Midnight. She formed her hands into sign language.

'it' 'ends' 'tonight'

(By the All-American Rejects)

He nodded and Midnight played the beginning notes on her keyboard.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.  
_

The crowd slowed to match the pace of the sad song.

_  
The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

Amy started up her guitar gently and strummed.__

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain  


Cream tapped her drums minutely.

_  
The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  


_Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_

Blake heard a little sniff and looked to his right. Midnight was holding back tears. Her fake-red eyes looked up at his real ones and the thought passed through them. She missed _him_. Who was _him_?

_  
Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

The beat slowed and Midnight got herself back together.__

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  


_Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  


_Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.

Midnight blinked back her tears and smiled at everyone. Next was her favorite song out of all of them.

"Let's get this party STARTED, EH!" She shouted to the crowd, receiving a wave of yells as a response.

(The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani)

_[Midnight]__  
If I could escape I would but,  
First of all, let me say  
I must apologize for acting stank & treating you this way  
Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?_

If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
Tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet, I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better, Tell me boy wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

_[Blake]__  
I want to get away, to our sweet escape  
I want to get away, yeah_

_[Midnight]__  
You held me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point  
Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint  
Come on let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around  
Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground  
So baby, times get a little crazy  
I've been gettin' a little lazy, waitin' on you to come save me  
I can see that you're angry by the way that you treat me  
Hopefully you don't leave me, wanna take you with me_

If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet (sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

Woohoo, Yeehoo  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (If I could escape)  
Woohoo, yeehoo (If I could escape)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo

Cause I've been acting like sour milk all on the floor  
It's your fault you didn't shut the refrigerator  
Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold?

If I could escape & recreate a place that's my own world  
& I could be your favorite girl (forever), Perfectly together  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)  
If I could be sweet (sorry boy)  
I know I've been a real bad girl (I'll try to change)  
I didn't mean for you to get hurt (whatsoever)  
We can make it better  
& tell me boy now wouldn't that be sweet? (sweet escape)

Woohoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away, get away)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (To our sweet escape)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (I wanna get away)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo (Yeah)  
Woohoo, Yeehoo  
Woohoo, Yeehoo

Rouge laughed as they all applauded loudly. Midnight cleared her slightly sore throat and spoke.

"Hey, you guys out there! I bet you haven't even HEARD of this song!" (have you?)

(You Picked Me by A Fine Frenzy)

Midnight's fingers jumped at the keys on the piano.

_One, two, three  
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings  
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
_

Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

_Four, five, six  
The two of us a perfect fit  
You're all mine, all mine_

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away  


Blake was mesmerized, and almost forgot to play his violin part. His violin was decorated with black flames and red stars.

_  
Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me_

So softly  
Rain against the windows  
And the strong coffee  
Warming up my fingers  
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand  
And climbed the tree  
And brought me back down

Midnight's voice got more strained with the gentle high notes going louder.__

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
Yeah you picked me

_La la la la la la la la la la_

_Ooh_

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me  
_

Her voice broke an octave.

_Like an apple on a tree  
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach  
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me _

_Yeah, you picked me  
_

"That rocked!" A couple voices from the audience said. Midnight was bent halfway over trying to catch her breath. Rouge twisted back her bass and patted her back.

"Now -pant- you'll definitely -pant- know THIS one, eh? -pant-" Midnight puffed out a peace sign and beamed her one-hundred-watt itoldyouso smile at Blake.

(Hot N Cold by Katy Perry)

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

And you always think  
Always speak  
Cryptically

I should know  
That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

(You) You don't really want to stay, no  
(You) but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring

I should know that  
you're not gonna change

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  


_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
*but* You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  


_You, You don't really want to stay, no  
*but* You, but you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

By now people were grinding and some couples were even missing. Hmm.

"Oi, everyone! You awake?!" Blake screeched into the microphone. A scream of 'yeah' echoed in his almost-deaf ears. He winced.

"Fine! Be that way!" He muttered under his breath, "God, making us sing for them...ugh..."

"Deal with it. Life goes on." Midnight whacked his arm, causing a couple bruises.

(Girl All the Bad Guys Want by Bowling For Soup)

_8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means._

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She doesn't notice me! 

Amy was completely out of it, her fingers were on fire.__

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have

And when she walks,  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
She'll never notice me!

Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
Creamin' over tough guys  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in her eyes

She likes 'em with a mustache  
Racetrack season pass  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
Does a mullet make a man?

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

There she goes again  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
All I wanted was to see her naked!

Now I am watchin' wrestling  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
Listenin' to rap metal  
Turntables in my eyes  
I can't grow a mustache  
And I ain't got no season pass  
All I got's a moped...moped....moped.....

It's like a bad movie  
She is lookin' through me  
If you were me, then you'd be  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
As I fail miserably,  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want. 

He turned on the echo for the amp.__

She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
(There she goes again)  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!

Midnight squinted out in the crowd, and saw a group of about twenty punks cheering their heads off.

Okay then.

It was time for Rouge's choice. It's not as if no one else like it, which they did like it, but they had each chosen a song they really wanted to play.

"Alrighty then! Did you guys like that?" Blake asked. Girls screamed their heads off. Guys cheered as loudly as possible.

Midnight looked out to find Shadow, Summer, Ricky, and Dusk all in their own group in the middle. Summer met eye contact, waved excitedly, and then promptly started taking pictures of everything for her scrapbooks. Midnight smacked her forehead. Her sister was so goddamn embarrassing.

Ricky looked like he was half-drunk, which I guess was totally OK since the legal drinking age was 18 for Mobians.

Dusk was clapping and dancing next to a dark maroon mongoose. Midnight squinted again. She swore mentally that she had seen that mongoose somewhere before, but she was facing the other direction so Midnight couldn't see her all that well. The mongoose was wearing dark green cargo pants and a strapless mini tube top to match. Her dark sandy blonde hair was in a long braid that reached her . Her feet were in green flip flops.

Shadow was standing there, staring at her and Blake. Mostly at Blake with a pissed off expression on his face.

"Oi, Mid, when are we gonna start?"

She snapped back and shot a double-thumbs up. Blake shrugged and put his violin back in the case.

(This Is For Real by Motion City Soundtrack)

_I've got a motion,_

_Drippin' out my pores,_

_And I though I would let ya know,_

_You are the nightlight,_

_Rippin' through my wicked world,_

_How you make it sparkle and glow,_

_Before, I lose control,_

_There's just one thing you should know,_

He pointed out in the crowd randomly, earning screams from girls.

_This is for real,_

_This time I mean it,_

_I'm coming clean please don't let go,_

_I said from the start that you could take it or leave it,_

_I prefer that you keep it, _

_Don't let go, don't let go, don't let go,_

_I had some nightmares,_

_Clawing at my skin and bones,_

_I nearly did explode,_

_The smoke that demons,_

_Gave me back my feelings,_

_Now I am good to go!_

_Before, my face hits the floor,_

_There's just one thing you should know!_

Great. He must've seen Shadow looking at him lethally. Trust me, if looks could kill, he would be drowning in a puddle of acid.

_This is for real,_

_This time I mean it,_

_I'm coming clean please don't let go,_

_I said from the start that you could take it or leave it,_

_I prefer that you keep it, _

_Don't let go,_

_This is the best thing I've ever had for real,_

_This is the best thing I've ever had for real,_

_For a physical challenge,_

_I'm notoriously bored,_

_Intervenes the delivery,_

_Electrolytes and more,_

_Every time it's the same routine,_

_I'm with the bad,_

_And with the clean,_

_Before I lose all my excuses,_

_There's one thing you should know,_

Now that was just slightly offensive. What the hell was wrong with Midnight's strange urge to curse at everything that pissed her off? It wasn't her fault!

_This is for real,_

_This time I mean it,_

_I'm coming clean please don't let go,_

_I said from the start that you could take it or leave it,_

_I prefer that you keep it, _

_Don't let go, _

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real!_

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real!_

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real!_

_This is the best thing that I've ever had for real!_

Midnight and Blake tore their eye contact and looked to the happy crowd. It was nearly...midnight. Hmm, ironic.

"Hey, everyone?" Midnight asked the crowd.

"WHUT??!!" Was her extremely loud reply. She took a couple steps back.

"Uh, well, since it's Valentine's Day, we have one last song for you guys. Hope you like it."

Blake coughed and nodded to the crowd.

(Valentine's Day by Linkin Park)

_My insides all turned to ash, _

_so slow,  
And blew away as I collapsed,_

_so cold,  
A black wind took them away, _

_from sight,  
And now the darkness over day, _

_that night,_

And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  


_I used to be my own protection, but not now  
Cause my path has lost direction, somehow  
A black wind took you away, from sight  
And now the darkness over day, that night  
_

Midnight held more tears in. She still missed _him._ No, not Jasper. Not Blake. Not Shadow. Not her father. Someone..._else._

_  
And the clouds above move closer  
Looking so dissatisfied  
And the ground below grew colder  
As they put you down inside  
But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing_

So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
I never knew what it was like, to be alone

On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  


_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)  
_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
_

_(I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
_

_On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
_

_(Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)_

The final song ended, and the DJ across the room started playing more generic techno music as the crowd cheered loudly for the band.

"Hey you guys, guess what?" Midnight asked, "Our new name is C.H.A.R.M."

Confused looks were everywhere.

"Listen up, good and quick," She continued. "C is for Cream. Give a round of applause to our awesome drummer!"

Cream stood up, showing off her drumsticks as everyone cheered.

"H is for Harmony. She's our new FX person!" Cream said and Harmony strode out timidly as clapping and cheering broke out.

"A-A is f-for Amy. T-That's our g-guitarist!" Harmony said.

Amy played an arpeggio of heavy metal and everyone whistled and clapped.

"R IS FOR ROUGE! BASSES UNITE!" She yelled, and the white bat blew kisses and posed with her massive purple instrument.

Rouge blew an ESPECIALLY big kiss towards Knuckles, who was standing near the punch tables. He waved.

"And...at last," She drawled. "M! IS! FOR! MIDNIIIIIIIIIGHT!! OUR OVERLY-RADICAL SINGER!!"

Screams and hollers broke out chaotically as the band got together in a circle with their hands over each others.

Cream's tan hand placed first, flashing her new white bracelet she got for Christmas.

Harmony was next, her neon yellow hand and simple three blue hairties sticking to her fur.

Amy shoved in her bubble-gum pink hand enthusiastically, what with her chunky rose rings.

Rouge's white hand slithered in simply, strutting dark purple bracelets with black and white charms.

They all smiled at Midnight, who rolled her eyes and joined in anyway.

Her dark blue and black hand had two rings on her fourth finger and a scrunchie around her wrist.

"C! H! A! R! M! CHARM!" Their hands flew up, and Summer's camera clicked again, capturing the moment for eternity.

THE END!

...

JUST KIDDING! THE CHAPTER KEEPS GOING! YAY FOR YOU!

_**ALSO, WARNING FOR KIDDIES, SERIOUS LANGUAGE IS COMING UP! PLEASE KINDLY SCROLL DOWN TO THE END AND DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 14!!**_

...

--later that night--Cat sister's house--Shadow's POV--

Alright, I had my game plan. I would somehow get Midnight alone, tell her I love her (again), and ask her. It was perfect.

At the moment, her and the rest of the girls were exploring the house.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I burst up the stairs towards the scream and threw open the first door I could find.

"Oof."

And smacked face-to-back into Rouge, who had a horrified expression on her face.

"MIDNIGHT! ARE YOU FREAKING SUICIDAL?? THIS IS A HAZARD!!" She screeched. She motioned around to Midnight's room, which housed more than 15 lava lamps perched all around. Her strange fetish for scissors appeared as well, as they were hanging off the walls.

"THIS IS NOT A HAZARD, YOU FAT-ASS FAKE-MAMMAL!!" Midnight screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I'M NOT FAKE YOU HO!"

"FUCK YES YOU ARE, SLUTTY McBITCH!!! REAL MAMMALS DON'T HAVE TINY-ASS WINGS!!"

"AT LEAST I'M STRAIGHT AND NOT A STUPID-PANTS EMO AND DON'T PURPOSEFULLY CURSE AT EVERYTHING!!"

Midnight wiped her tear-streaked cheeks in fury, unable to comment.

"H...H...HOW DARE YOU!! YOU STUPID SLUT AT LEAST I KEEP MY FUCKING PANTIES ON WHEN IT COMES TO GUYS!!"

Rouge gasped.

"I HATE YOU!!"

"I HATE YOU TOO!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM! MY HOUSE! MY LIFE!!" The two girls glared at each other with enough hate to melt an airplane.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE!! WHATEVER HAPPENED TO RESPECTING YOUR ELDERS!!"

The two girls leaped at each other, both with a glint of homicide in their eyes.

"You don't stand a chance..." Midnight muttered as she smiled sadistically.

"Bring it." Rouge smirked and cracked her fingers.

--

EDIT: Wow. This is so late because of the screwy login system, kk??

YAYZ!! A serious catfight is coming up!! Next chapter is short, sorry. Oh my GOD!!

7,048 WORDS!! GAH!!

34 WORD PAGES!! BLARGH!!

Again, thanks for holding on. Next update is next Saturday. Maybe. I have to go to my state's spelling bee so I won't be able to write Monday-Thursday and I'm packing on Sunday so please don't hound me about it, ne?

_**Review!!**_

Want a little _sneak peek_?

Here it is.

_Midnight lunged at the white bat, causing a screech of pain when she clawed deep into her wings. Rouge kicked her in the gut, sending her crashing through the wall and skidding on the sidewalk below. Black blood dripped from her shoulder, but she got up anyway and pulled out a-_

Ha! That's it! Now review! What is Midnight's weapon?? Mm?

_**(Spoiler!!)**_EDIT: HOLY CRAP!! NARUTO 437!! HINATA!! PLEASE DON'T DIE!!


End file.
